


we belong

by AnaGuedes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, She doesn't die, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGuedes/pseuds/AnaGuedes
Summary: based on 'we belong" by tom felton
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 7





	we belong

_'Cause we belong getting lost underneath ancient stars_   
_And no one else was At that moment 'cause that moment was ours_

  
It was unintentional, something both found desperately confusing.

As she laid her head in his bare chest, Astoria and Draco tried to recollect the events leading to such an act of passion and desperation. What started with a fight, an argument between them about frivolous subjects involving family matters and the terrible past circling them, turned out into a confession of love and desire that both unknowingly had for the other in a motel down the road. Yet, as they gasped for air in their lungs, things remained unsaid for their own sake. 

The silk sheets were soft against both pale skins. Astoria's brown hair was loose in his naked body, and she still scanned his torso with her eyes. She sensed his cold hands dancing around her body and his grey eyes analysing her. Astoria wished to touch his blond, almost white, hair again, pulling him into a passionate kiss like the one before. He tasted like her favourite candy as a child. 

"We should talk about what happened," he said tracing his hands on her back. Her spine shivered. His voice was almost like a cold winter wind, making her flustered by the absence of shields around her body. Astoria was certain that by now, she would have recollected her own perception of intensive touches and grasp for air. However, she decided to block those memories in search of understanding what made them lie together, with her head in his chest and legs intertwined. "Do we?" she questioned him and looking at his face for the first time since they reached climax as one. His grey eyes could penetrate her soul. 

_'Cause we belong  
In a song that I've written  
About you and I_

Astoria Greengrass looked like she had seen a ghost.

Crossing paths with Draco Malfoy wasn't a choice. In fact, she tried to stay out of his way for most of the time being, running around in circles to never meet his face again. But, her parents and his parents were colleagues and, as such, made it impossible for her to continue to avoid his gaze. That night, as they dine together as friends, she felt her body tense up whenever Draco locked eyes with her (and her heart skipped beats).

It wasn't a surprise her sister, Daphne, knew how she felt around the Malfoy heir. Now, at the verge of Astoria's twenty-second birthday, they shared less gossiping crushes and more delusions in the heart. And Draco wasn't one, as in he was the sole owner of her desire. Daphne teased her for years, and now was more comforting her soul.

Astoria designated herself to her room when the tea was being served by maids. She could hear footsteps following hers and didn't take much to know it was Draco behind her, trying to talk about something that happened weeks before. "Why are you running away from me, Astoria?" he asked her "I just want to talk, not argue."

"Since when we talk and not argue, Malfoy?" she asked, at last, looking at him. "I could say it is our way to show feelings," he dared to come closer (just like the eventful night). Perhaps, he was right and the fighting was a process to succumb to their love ( _and she had the nerve of naming it)_.

_'Cause we belong in center of the sky  
Where the only guests allowed  
Are you and I_

They stood near a cliffside, hearing the waves crash harmonically. Draco had his arms around her body as she smelled his perfume. Their embrace felt short for two people together for almost every moment of the day. Astoria caught herself wanting to feel his skin against hers, constantly. His fingers tracing her spine, his lips on hers...everything made her demand more. 

"Marry me," she said, with her voice almost begging. She would have asked sooner, maybe on that very night, they made love together for the first time, but never believed she would be desiring such contract with him after mere months of being together as one. 

"I thought it was me who should ask," he replied, softly planting kisses on her face," but for whatever is worth, I would marry you in a heartbeat." 

Her face lit up as she grabbed two wildflowers around and gave him one. As he could read her thoughts, Draco knew what she meant by that very gesture. "I take thee, Astoria, as my wife," he said, putting the delicate, small flower on her earlobe. Her smile could take his breath away in seconds. Astoria also put a wildflower in his earlobe. "I take thee, Draco, as my husband," she spoke, close enough to share a delicate Eskimo kiss. 

_'Cause we belong in a song that I'm singing  
'Cause I'm not interested in being with other women  
'Cause I've found my girl  
She's all my world_

As she walked down the aisle, Astoria couldn't stop smiling. Draco was right in front of her, just a few more steps and minutes to go before calling him hers for good. (Well, they eloped days before, but their parents would freak out if they knew). His grey eyes were fixed on hers like the first time he spoke about his feelings to her. The preacher's voice was nothing but whispers to Draco and Astoria, both too dazzled by the other presence and the warm sensation climbing their bodies. They never dared to look away from the other, afraid it was all a dream.

The "I do" was exchanged in unison, getting small chuckles from the highest of society standards - even Pansy Parkinson shared a simple smile. The loud cry by Daphne could be heard from miles and other colleagues tried to hide bets going around. 

It felt different to kiss as a married couple. They didn't need the hunger anymore, and Draco and Astoria took the time to let the brief kiss on the lips to mean something more. As the celebration went on, they stole kisses, smiles, and "I love you" every minute, taking chances to be together to celebrate themselves, making silly promises like the one when the proposal happened. 

"I am yours and you are mine, forever," Draco said to her when they danced together for the first time as a married couple. The sound of that made Astoria giggle like a teenage girl with her crush on a Hogsmeade weekend. "I wouldn't want any other way, love," she told him resting her head on his chest. They dance closely, whispering sweet words to each other every second of the sparkling night. 

_Cause we belong in center of the sky_   
_And the only guests allowed_   
_Are you and I_

They laid together in the grass that covered the Manor grounds. After a delightful picnic inside the solarium, celebrating two year anniversary, they decided to look at the blue sky above them (one of the few ones during the year). The breeze blew softly through their fair skins, make them shrive at the process. "I'm pregnant," she said with a wide grin on her lips. As she looked at him, his piercing silver eyes were filled with water. After months of tryouts, they had finally conceived a miracle.

"I love you, Astoria," he told her kissing her womb. "Just promise we will forever diverge from our parents' beliefs?" she asked him seriously for the first time in weeks. "This baby will never know hate, only love," he said cupping her face.

_In the words of my song_   
_That's where you belong_


End file.
